


【ALL日向】共同秘密。

by summon1011



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, 佐久日, 侑日 - Freeform, 牛日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summon1011/pseuds/summon1011
Summary: ♫全篇ooc到飛起。♫大量本誌情報。♫雖然說是ALL日向但是是不同以往的ALL日向♫〈牛島+佐久早+宮侑〉→日向←星海+影山+木兔。♫......4P♫還沒有寫完，一定會有下半場
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	【ALL日向】共同秘密。

「再來一杯！！」  
吵鬧的居酒屋包廂裡，木兔舉著手上的生啤酒杯高聲大喊。

距離平常習慣的吃飯時間晚了很多很多。  
剛結束一場精彩萬分的比賽，畢竟是在仙台，牛島、影山和日向三人當然免不了一場轟轟烈烈的大型認親現場…隨著兩隊隊友的出現，大型認親又轉變成超大型敘舊專場，等結束後時間已經接近宵夜時段。

怎麼辦？  
還能怎麼辦，兩隊的教練看了一眼剛結束大會談的自家孩子一臉“好餓”的訴求，也只能放風讓他們自己去外面處理了。  
反正這裡對一部分的選手來說是老家、而且大夥又認識，基本上不存在偷拐搶騙的風險，就讓他們一塊出去吃飯了，並交代如果太晚回來就在外面自己過夜早上再回來，免得打擾其他隊員的安寧。

不過住宿費用自己處裡。

於是就有了一個大包廂，裡面坐著一群國家棟樑在大吃大喝。

「哼！就算是喝酒我也不會輸。日向翔陽，來比賽吧！」

受到現場氣氛的影響，星海也來勁了。  
一手把小杯的啤酒拿到眼前、一手勾著坐在旁邊的日向，接著把桌上的中杯啤酒推到日向的眼前，示意著一場拚酒即將開始。

當然只限於他自己和日向兩人。

誰都知道柿子要挑軟的，綜觀現場的對手就只有日向有絕大勝算，再說贏了日向的優越感可是翻倍的愉悅，星海光來可喜歡日向那閃著亮光的大眼睛崇拜著看著自己呢！

「雖、雖然我不怎麼喝酒，但是我也不會輸！來吧，星海前輩！」

“被挑戰了絕對不能慫，得懟回去。”  
這幾乎是日向的反應本能，就算在海外也滴酒不沾的日向憑著自然反應的接受挑戰，完全沒意識到星海的挑戰不公。

才剛拿起桌上的中杯啤酒準備應賽，手上的酒馬上就被佐久早給拿走，然後換了杯綠茶。

「小孩子的比賽用飲料就夠了。」  
佐久早說著，然後把啤酒直接放到木兔旁邊、順理成章的被木兔喝掉了。

「你想喝酒可以，別拉上我們的人。」  
「哼！」

面對佐久早挑釁的態度，星海冷哼一聲。  
勾著日向的手依舊保持的，星海換了杯飲料繼續向日向下挑戰書。

「飲料也行，日向翔陽！來吧！」  
「這個我絕對不會輸！來吧，星海前輩！」

相視一笑，兩人愉快的乾杯。  
隨著清脆的“吭---”聲一響，比賽又被無情的打斷，這次打斷的是一直在瘋狂吃東西的影山…

原因是日向手裡的飲料不見了，杯子就在影山手上。  
只見他三口喝光後，又把空的玻璃杯塞進日向手裡，接著繼續扒他的咖哩飯。

「影山飛雄！！！」  
「？」

又來了！  
簡直是祖傳的“？”臉！？  
有這麼順手的嗎？就算日向翔陽是你的舊隊友，但是喝別人的飲料有這麼順手的嗎？  
你還坐在他對面，怎麼看都是拿隔壁牛島若利的飲料比較對啊！  
隔一面桌子拿不嫌遠嗎？

「……不好意思。」  
嚼了嚼嘴裡的咖哩飯，影山很有禮貌的吞下食物後才開口說話。  
接著把牛島放在水杯旁邊的飲料拿了起來，放在星海的面前，接著開口說…

「賠禮。」  
「！！！！！！！！！」

星海簡直氣得不行，雙手往桌上一拍就站起來直瞪著影山，但影山還是繼續嚼著手上的咖哩飯。  
唯一有變化的大概就是影山是一邊接受星海的怒視一邊扒飯，似乎在等星海說些什麼。

「幹嘛因為一杯飲料氣成這樣？我從外面拿新的飲料進來啦！」

從外面走進包廂的宮侑笑著打圓場，輕拍了幾下星海的肩膀讓他坐下，順手再拍拍日向的肩膀但不知道為何這麼做。  
只有星海還是很火大，因為侑拍的地方就是他剛剛勾著日向的地方。

“不要亂碰我們家的攻手，你賠不起。”  
“那就來試試看啊！”

面對侑的挑釁星海也笑著瞪回去，雖然侑的臉依舊掛著笑容，但身上的氣場似乎不這麼說。  
一瞬間，兩人的四周好像多了些殺氣。

但日向似乎不怎麼明白，看著侑端近來的飲料開心的挑選。

「我要喝綠茶！」  
「啊！日向，我想要喝可樂，吶~空杯子跟你換！」  
「剛好有呢！木兔前輩，給你~」

日向拿著飲料站起身來交換木兔遞過來的空杯，然後牛島看見自己的飲料被影山拿走也不吭聲，默許影山的行為後，又默默的把擅自被拿走的飲料跟日向的交換，接著拿了回來。  
完成交換後的日向已經不知道自己的綠茶被掉包，一屁股坐下後就拿著飲料一口喝下，然後苦著一張臉吐了一半回去…

「髒死了！！」  
一回頭就看見日向吐的那瞬間，佐久早一臉嫌棄馬上拉開他跟日向的距離，接著掏出75度酒精濕紙巾瘋狂擦著桌面，生怕日向吐出來的飲料沾到自己的地盤。

佐久早做完這一系列動作後居然還朝日向噴酒精。

「嗚哇哇--！等等，佐、佐久早前輩？」  
「少囉嗦，噁心！！」

一邊躲著佐久早的酒精攻擊，日向超級莫名…怎麼綠茶變成了美式咖啡！？

場面一度頓混亂，佐久早似乎噴酒精噴瘋了，連還沒回位置上、幫忙日向擋著佐久早的侑也被噴的滿臉，星海也一臉慌張連忙站起來阻止，然後也被噴得一臉。

就在這個時候，造成這一系列攻擊的罪魁禍首笑了一聲，不大不小的聲音停止的這一場混亂一秒鐘。

「牛島前輩！！！這不好笑！！！」  
「………」  
牛島馬上低頭吃自己盤子裡的東西，當作沒聽見日向的指控。

不知道是誰拿了咖啡給他，他也不喜歡在大晚上的喝咖啡所以一直沒碰那杯飲料。  
剛好影山給了機會讓他換成可以喝的，只是他真的沒想到會引發這樣的事……

有點好笑。

坐旁邊的影山更狠，像是怕受波及一樣的把飯拿在手上、身體很明顯的往後退，但眼神卻很興奮的看著眼前的鬧劇配飯。  
本來在乖乖吃飯的木兔看起來想阻止又怕被佐久早罵的樣子，因為是坐在座位最裡面，就算在怎麼想幫忙也只能擔心的看著日向他們，然後喊著“危險啊，日向！”之類的台詞但卻做不了什麼。

等佐久早冷靜下來後，隨身瓶的酒精已經剩下半罐。

「佐、佐久早前輩…我、我可以繼續吃飯了嗎…？」

好不容易等人冷靜，日向和侑跟星海的上衣也有些濕了、滿身的酒精味一時間還無法散去，侑和星海一個無奈一個不爽的乖乖坐在位置上一邊碎念一邊整理身上的狼狽，離佐久早最近的日向簡直欲哭無淚，明明是被陷害的…是誰偷換了我的飲料！！

唯唯諾諾的小聲問著剛冷靜下來的佐久早，日向先是被瞪了一眼後才得到前輩的特赦。

「快吃！」  
「是……」

戴上了拋棄式的一次性手套，佐久早一臉不爽的把裝著從日向嘴裡吐出來的飲料的杯子拿去包廂外給服務人員收走，順道也把手套一起給人拿走。

回座位的佐久早一個眼神就讓隊友安安靜靜的吃飯…

「趕快吃完趕快回家！」  
「「「好……」」」

趕快吃完趕快回家，不可能。

大男孩吃飯少不了出亂子。

飲料調包事件結束不久馬上又觸發吃錯點單事件，又是一起木兔吃著吃著吃掉了影山點的店家每日時段限定極品溫泉蛋事件。  
好死不死那份點單是今日限量的最後一份，從影山的瞳孔地震看起來…今天影山和木兔總要沒一個！後來鬧到店家老闆來看，幸好店老闆是兩隊的粉絲，破例親手為影山準備一份新的。

這件事結束後又出了潑飲料事件，日向自從飲料被掉包過後就小心翼翼的守著自己的飲料杯，只要有人的手經過飲料杯時，日向就會立刻放下手邊的碗去擋著飲料杯。  
事件就是發生在星海想要拿日向面前的七味粉調料，但看在日向正吃的鮭魚茶泡飯所以就不麻煩他了，反正坐日向隔壁而已就伸手去拿，怎料日向突然慌張的放下碗然後護著飲料杯大喊『這是我的不要拿』結果動作過大撞得佐久早被震一下，好死不死佐久早正在喝著飲料呢，想當然爾又是一場戰爭。

最後出了一個最扯的，侑看了菜單點了一個限定料理，那就是十二吋手工披薩。  
經過幾場小內戰重頭戲終於上桌了，一開始大家吃著吃著還沒什麼，後來到最後一塊侑跟影山和木兔就搶起來了。  
佐久早看了一眼後默默的離開座位去了洗手間、日向也不想被攪和，拿著碗就離開座位看著現場吃著碗裡的、星海看了下參加陣容覺得有點遭糕，有意無意的也離開位置拿手機坐在牆邊玩，就只有牛島冷靜的坐在位置上吃著他的牛肉燴飯。  
然後就在三人吵到不行的同時開始用行動進行資源搶奪，就在佐久早踏進包廂、日向吃完碗裡的最後一口飯、星海剛好從手機屏幕前抬起頭，最後一塊披薩剛好“啪--！”的一聲往牛島的正臉一貼…而且還是有餡料的那一面，接著因為地心引力的影響滑進牛島的飯裡。

「……………」  
「……………」  
「……………」

時間在這個包廂暫停了。  
牛島放下手上的盤子、拿起桌上的濕毛巾，默默的擦著臉上的醬料。

「那個…牛島前輩…」  
日向顫抖著手，鼓起十二萬分的勇氣把貼在牛島臉頰的鳳梨片拿掉。

「呃…乾、乾淨了…」  
「……謝謝。」

隨後牛島什麼也沒說的站起身就往外面走，不久就帶著服務員進來。

「全都馬上回家。」  
牛島黑著一張臉，霸氣十足的說。

//

一群人踏出了店門口，佐久早和牛島的手機馬上就響了。

「………我知道了。」  
「………是，明白了。」

兩人幾乎是同時掛斷了手機，接著互看一眼後默默嘆了口氣。  
牛島依舊是面無表情，但佐久早卻一臉嫌棄、麻煩、不甘心、厭惡的轉頭對自家隊友說…

「弄太晚了，教練叫我們今晚隨便住。」  
「兩隊一起住。」  
牛島熱心的為佐久早補充教練真正的傳話。

「嘖。」  
佐久早沒反駁牛島的說詞，戴上口罩後就默不出聲的站在日向旁邊。

「合宿！！！」  
一聽到要起過夜，日向可開心了。  
缺乏光線的夜晚讓日向閃著光芒的眼睛變得更加璀璨，剛剛在飯局上發生的小插曲馬上就因為這個消息而一掃先前的憂鬱。

「怎麼了？翔陽~你喜歡合宿啊？那多簡單，以後我都去你房裡睡吧！」  
「那不一樣，合宿就是要一大群人一起在大通鋪睡覺才算啊！」

一看到日向對合宿一詞感到開心，侑也笑嘻嘻的勾著日向的肩膀然後開起了不像是玩笑的玩笑，眼神還諾有似無的飄向影山，像是挑釁一樣。

你的隊友現在是我的隊友、你的攻手現在歸我所用、你對日向使用的招數現在是我在掌盤。

經過這一場比賽後，侑一直不斷的對影山發出這方面的挑釁，但影山也只是用著疑惑的臉對著侑看過來的眼神，倒是不怎麼在意侑的敵意。

「那也沒什麼問題！回隊上後，大家就一起在地板上打地舖睡就好了，先說好我要睡日向旁邊！」  
不愧是師徒，木兔也很喜歡合宿的感覺，但礙於隊友都很冷淡所以一直沒有提出來…今天日向開了這個話題木兔當然也一定要攪和一下。

說完也勾著日向的肩膀，但因為撲過來的動作太大硬生生的把站在日向旁邊的佐久早給撞退一步。

「木兔光太郎！！」  
「對不起，臣臣。」  
「不要那樣叫我！！」

佐久早簡直快瘋了。  
吃個飯不得安寧就算了，接下來連睡個覺也不能好好睡？  
他佐久早到底是做錯什麼？自從日向加入隊伍後，這種情況簡直越來越糟…

「日向翔陽，栓好這兩個麻煩！」  
「咦？喔…好？」

越想越煩乾脆都丟給日向處理，反正他們倆個也喜歡往日向身上靠。  
怎樣都好就是別再出亂子就行了，佐久早最後決定走在牛島旁邊免得又被攪和進混水裡。

「說是要叫我們隨便住，但是牛島前輩收到的地址算什麼？」  
「大概是怕我們隨便住出事吧！」

影山和星海看著牛島拿在手上的手機屏幕一邊說著。  
到頭來也是放不下自家的孩子，連過夜的地點教練都幫忙找好傳給隊上最靠譜的人。  
但他們卻忘了看起來靠譜的人不一定認得了路，一樣也收到的只的佐久早並沒有拿出手機，他想說反正目的一樣、帶頭的牛島又是這裡人，所以也跟著他走。

是的，大家都是這麼想的。  
直到牛島停下腳步，回頭問跟在身後的兩個本地人跟幾個外地人說…

「這裡是哪裡？」

喵喵喵？？？？？  
出大問題！！！！

一波三折後，一夥人總算是到了旅館。  
侑簡直累得不知道該說啥才好，旅館的地址就在居酒屋的附近，跟牛島帶路的方向相反…

最後大家能平安到達過夜的地點真的得感謝侑在得知迷路的下一秒馬上開衛星導航，不然再照著好像是本地人的影山和日向兩個憑第六感亂帶路，大家真的就要露宿街頭然後明天上體育版頭條。  
明明是本地人卻自帶迷路屬性，侑已經懶得吐槽了、星海累到什麼都不想說、佐久早是想生氣但沒力去氣畢竟一開始帶錯路的是牛島、木兔又累又餓已經開始嚷嚷著要找食物吃。

最後進旅館前大家又去了一趟便利商店，等到進了旅館、安排好房間，時間已經很晚了。

「我先去洗澡。」

幸好行李什麼的都拿在手上，佐久早翻出自己的物品和旅館附的浴衣就先衝進浴室。

教練給定的房間是大通鋪，但有獨立的衛浴跟一個小客廳，空間算得上大就算7個大男孩一起睡也不覺得擁擠，這大概就是一夜疲勞後的小確幸吧！

剩下的人就一起擠在客廳吃著剛在便利商店買的宵夜，一邊打開電視看著今天的比賽重播。

「大牌面、大陣仗，結果發球還失誤。真搞笑。」  
「那是意外！你敢說你發球從來沒失誤的嗎？」

從電視上看比賽雖然不是第一次，但和場上的敵人一起看一起討論還真的蠻新鮮的。  
該吐槽的吐槽、該誇獎的誇獎、不該失誤的地方也一一被點出，像是在聊天一樣邊吃邊開賽後檢討會其實還讓大家蠻開心的。

佐久早洗完澡後也只在客廳門口說了一下，之後就回房躺著滑手機。  
時間也不早了，大家一個個的輪流洗完澡後也沒立刻回房間，反而精神變得更好。  
除了回房的佐久早，其他人都意猶未盡的在小客廳裡聊天，話題由比賽變成了日向跟大家分享在巴西訓練的趣事…

「海賊王真的好厲害，多虧它我和我的室友順利的打成一片呢！」  
「我也好想看看外語版的海賊王，翔陽你真的都看得懂？」  
「一開始蠻吃力的，不過有佩德羅幫我所以學的很快喔！啊…佩德羅就是我室友，看！這是他的照片。」  
「………蠻普通的。」  
「影山，你有資格說人家嗎？」  
「外國人不是每個都是帥哥嗎？」  
「別說那個了，日向翔陽，你在那裏生活費怎麼辦？有打工嗎？做什麼的？語言通嗎？那裏說日文可以嗎？」  
「星海，你對巴西感興趣啊？」  
「閉嘴，我沒問你我是在問日向翔陽！」

話題慢慢的從生活延伸到沙灘排球，日向也不吝嗇的分享自己的沙排經驗，大概是說話的聲音吵得佐久早睡不著吧？  
他也默默的走出來然後擠在日向旁邊，雖然帶著口罩看不出他的表情，抱怨似的眼神掃過大家一圈後也沒說什麼。

「對不起，佐久早前輩…吵到你了嗎？」  
「繼續。」

看來是對日向的話題感興趣。  
聊著聊著，侑和木兔拿出了兩袋罐裝啤酒邊喝邊聽日向說故事，期間還依序的給星海、影山跟牛島，佐久早雖然有給但是被眼神殺給拒絕了，日向本來要伸手拿但被侑給拒絕了。

「小孩子不能喝酒。」  
「我跟影山同年好嗎？我甚至比他大，怎麼他可以我不能？」  
「不過才幾個月而已。」

說著兩人就逗起嘴來，侑來勸架也沒消停、其他人也沒有勸架的想法，就只顧看著配酒。

「好好好！那我們就請最具權威的牛島前輩來評斷一下翔陽可不可以喝酒？」

侑把拿在手上的啤酒鋁罐當麥克風，伸手過去請牛島發表一下判決。  
在居酒屋的時候為了保持形象所以滴酒不沾，但是一起在小房間那狀況就不一樣了，牛島想了一下後一本正經對著侑拿來當麥克啤酒罐發表感言…

「不行。」  
「為什麼！！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！」

沒想到牛島居然這麼配合，侑馬上大笑起來，然後馬上感受到日向充滿不甘心的怒視。

佐久早來客廳就是想聽日向說故事，結果被喝酒這破事給打斷心情自然不爽，一把按下想繼續爭取喝酒資格的日向然後來個眼神殺，日向馬上就乖乖的繼續說著自己對沙灘排球和室內排球最大的不同處和如何適應。

「啊！我在巴西遇到及川學長，而且還一起打了沙排。」  
「及川學長實力怎樣？」  
「嗯……是個搞笑的角色。」

想了一下及川對風生氣的事，日向不自覺的就笑了出來。

「不是問那個，日向呆子！不是一起打了沙排嗎？及川學長沙排也行嗎？」

影山奮力的把啤酒往地板上放，發出不小的聲音。

他是知道日向在巴西遇到及川，憑日向的交際能力呼攏及川一起打沙排也是預料中的事，但他可不知道及川連沙排都可以得心應手。

「第一次確實有點出乎意料，但是及川學長真的真的真~的是很厲害，一下就掌握了沙灘場的和風向的問題，雖然輸了還請了啤酒，但是我們有再贏回來！及川學長真的很厲害！真的真的…是我憧憬的人！」

日向閃著光芒的眼睛不是對在座的大家，而是對那個及川學長。

影山皺緊了眉頭拿起啤酒就往嘴裡倒、牛島面無表情，但從啤酒鋁罐上收緊的手指倒也能看出其實很在意，只有其他人完全不清楚日向口中的及川學長是哪位，怎麼那兩個人變得有點攻擊性？

「呃…打個岔，及川學長是哪位啊？」

侑帶著疑惑的問。  
聽日向口述和影山的反應，那個及川學長應該是個二傳…雖然這名字有點耳熟但卻想不起來在哪看過，及川…及川？

「我有照片！」  
說著日向就拿出那張自己與及川對著鏡頭做出誇張表情的照片給侑看。

「…………喔，是個帥哥呢。」

有印象了，侑想起自己是在哪裡看過他的了。  
以前有好幾本排球雜誌都有大篇幅的報導過這個人，只是不知道從哪時候開始就不見了…  
那時候他和宮治還很不爽這個人嘻皮笑臉的，甚至還把他的頭像弄下來貼牆練發球。

「沒錯，很氣人吧！以前比賽的時候，青城的應援團和大批的女學生都是沖著及川學長來的，那真的羨慕死我們了。」  
「咦？有女學生來加油很正常的吧！」  
「啊啊啊！！氣死我了，瞧瞧你們的帥哥發言！？」

日向的手機傳過一輪後回到手裡，收起手機後日向繼續說的接下來自己參加沙排比賽的故事。

說著說著，聽眾已經有幾個人沒了聲音…

首先是木兔，他已經開始發出打呼聲了，幸好從手上掉出來的啤酒鋁罐是空的不然要整理灑了一地的啤酒該多麻煩。  
接著是影山，自從日向開講了及川後影山就一直開喝，只要稍微一提到及川的事蹟影山就開始強調自己一定會打敗他，最後漸漸的沒了聲音只剩平穩的呼吸證明他只是睡著。

最後是星海。

「所以你就為了我，高中畢業後就飛去巴西訓練兩年才回來嗎？」  
「什麼？才不是為了星海前輩……」

話還沒說完，日向就被往自己靠近的星海身上的酒氣給熏的緊皺眉頭。  
然後接下來發生的事造就了之後一晚的脫軌……

「嗚嗯？」

還清醒著的侑、牛島和滴酒不沾的佐久早沒制止星海，反正星海也老喜歡往日向身上靠，畢竟日向是他唯一一個可以用身高欺壓的孩子也就隨便他了。  
但是星海下一個舉動可嚇得清醒的大家完全定格，佐久早因為坐在日向旁邊更是首當其沖…

本以為星海靠近只是勾勾肩膀而已，沒想到星海一靠近就是往日向的嘴上親。  
從來沒被襲擊過的日向也傻了，瞪大著眼睛盯著眼前不斷的在朝自己口腔裡進攻的星海看、腦袋一片空白。

「嗚嗯……等，等等…！」

總算是回神，但情況已經不是日向可以處裡的。

日向已經被發酒瘋的星海給推倒在地上，急忙的推阻雙手也被星海牢牢的抓著、好不容易掙脫了星海的吻，才剛想叫醒星海時又被棄而不舍的追上然後堵住。

侑和牛島兩個人已經定格了，毫無反應的樣子表示他們倆也傻了、佐久早也好不到哪裡去，全場唯一一個清醒的人卻對自己的隊友被敵對襲擊而沒上前解救，唯一有反應的只是瞪大了眼睛不敢置信的直盯著眼前的鬧劇發生。

事情似乎越來越脫序，日向也嚇得不敢亂動。

直到星海甘願從日向嘴裡退出自己的舌頭，淫穢的從日向嘴裡牽出一絲絲的銀絲後…日向的雙手才得到了解放，而兇手正雙手撐在日向的兩側、居高臨下的舔著濕潤的嘴唇，星海的表情帶著得意和驕傲甚至還有一些挑釁的看著嚇傻的日向，接著扯出一個笑容後就直趴在日向身上睡著了。

「………」  
「………」  
「………」  
「………好、好可怕…」

全場沉默了三秒後，由日向的心聲打破這僵局。

「牛島！！！你看看你家的隊員對我家的翔陽做了些什麼！！！」

好不容易回神的侑馬上把趴在日向身上的星海扒開，讓他哪邊涼快哪邊滾。  
對著牛島喊完後，侑馬上從地上把日向扶起來，剛起身的日向還是驚心動魄未回魂，顫抖的瞳孔表示喝醉酒的星海前輩也太可怕了…

「………對、對不起。」

面對一個倒地、一個去襲擊別人，只剩他自己撐起自家球隊的責任…牛島想了半天也想不出什麼好理由跟藉口，只能乖乖的向侑道歉。

他根本也沒想過星海酒量差就算了，還會發酒瘋？  
發酒瘋就算了，還跑去襲擊日向翔陽？  
襲擊日向翔陽就算了，而且還親的這麼深入？  
這麼深入就算了，連句“不好意思搞錯了”的藉口和台階都沒有就直接暈死？

星海光來你其實是想搞我對吧！

「一句對不起就想打發我家翔陽的心理陰影？道歉有用的話還需要警察幹嘛？」

面對侑咄咄逼人的指責，牛島也不敢再多說什麼只能讓侑繼續罵。  
就算心裡在嘀咕“襲擊日向翔陽的又不是我對我生氣幹嘛？”但退一百萬步，確實是這邊的錯，牛島一邊被罵一邊瞪著睡死的星海。

「……嘖！」  
佐久早接手還未回魂的日向讓侑繼續插腰罵牛島，他真搞不懂侑這麼生氣幹嘛？

整場鬧劇最衝擊的是他好嗎？  
沒事被迫看兩個男人接吻，那視覺衝擊和心靈打擊堪比一場戰爭好嗎？  
不過最無辜的還是屬於日向翔陽，莫名的被男人強迫啵嘴、還被嚇得體無完膚，更慘的是還沒人去阻止星海搞得兇手親了個盡興才罷手，可憐這孩子…

等等，所以星海光來是彎的？  
不對，星海光來喜歡日向翔陽？

無聲的佐久早腦袋裡一直在探討星海和日向的關係，但想半天想不出什麼來，直到日向叫他才過神。

「佐久早前輩…我、我沒事了…」  
「……去刷牙漱口。」  
「咦？」  
「你知道知道你的嘴裡有多少細菌嗎？快去。」  
「咦？好、好，我馬上去。」

快速進浴室的日向乖乖的刷牙，另一方面佐久早也制止了侑繼續罵人。

「夠了，兇手又不是若利你罵得這麼起勁是在宣洩什麼？」  
「……臣臣，我知道你對牛島一直很關心，但你要知道翔陽才是我們的隊友。」  
「……………」

牛島表示：關我什麼事，現在星海光來襲擊日向翔陽的事已經夠煩了的別再把我扯進去。

「先把喝醉的人安置好再說。」  
「……」  
「……」

說是安置，也不過就是把房裡的棉被拿到客廳然後依序給他們蓋上而已。  
影山和木兔都乖乖的睡著所以被安排在比較靠近房間門口的沙發和地板上，而搞了襲擊又睡著的星海被安排在最靠近門口的空地。

「沒把他丟去外面睡已經很仁慈了。」  
對自己的安排很滿意的侑轉身對想為自家隊友求情的牛島說。

「我們現在都是在同一條船上。」  
「嘖！不過就是被喝醉的襲擊，日向翔陽不會在意的！」  
「臣臣，就算翔陽不在意那如果不小心聽到的教練和隊員在意了怎麼辦？」

侑的提問讓佐久早說不出話來。  
確實，這消息如果被有心人士知道除了會危害選手本身球隊整體也會受影響…

「宮侑，你想要怎麼做？」  
比起侑對佐久早的提問，牛島更加在意侑所說的“同一條船上”是什麼意思。

只見侑笑了一下，然後語氣非常輕鬆的對佐久早和牛島說……

「呼~好清爽，大家差不多該睡了吧！」  
神清氣爽的從浴室走出來，日向把披在脖子上的毛巾拿下來掛在窗邊的衣架上準備就寢。

「先別急，翔陽~來！」  
「？」

侑朝這自己揮揮手，日向看著清醒的三個人在床墊上做成一圈，連不怎麼合群的佐久早也參與進去，雖然很納悶但還是乖乖的過去坐著。

「翔陽啊！星海剛剛做的事你別太介意，喝酒發酒瘋那是常有的事。」  
「喔…我知道，沒事的！之前在沙排的時候，贏球的隊友也會這樣，不過都是親臉頰…所以被星海前輩親吻的時候我是嚇到了沒錯啦！不過沒事了！」

侑的關心讓日向心暖了起來，不好意思的搔著頭，日向表示對被襲擊的事一點都不介意。

「喔~~是這樣啊。」  
「是啊！巴西人總是比較熱情，不過也是點到為止，大家都是很好的朋友喔！」

侑笑了一下，接著拿了瓶啤酒給日向。  
本來日向是搖頭拒絕的，但侑說佐久早也喝了、牛島也說沒關係，你可以嘗一點喔！

反正一覺起來就沒事了。

「那我不客氣了喔！……嘿嘿，這是我第一次喝酒呢，在巴西佩德羅也不讓我喝呢！」  
「嗯，那今晚還真是個不錯的體驗。」  
「？」

巴西的話題在房間裡接著延續。  
佐久早手上的啤酒有一口沒一口的喝著、牛島有點心不在焉的聽著日向說話，就只有侑…  
很認真的問日向巴西的生活習慣和天氣，一步步的讓日向喝下更多啤酒，第一瓶很快的就被日向喝完了。

「………嗝。」  
「嗯？翔陽，還要喝嗎？」

第一次嘗試酒精飲料感覺說不上是糟糕但也沒好上哪裡去，頭暈暈的、身體熱熱的，因為是發泡性飲料所以胃裡又有奇怪的飽足感，一時間日向沒聽清楚侑再說什麼，只搖著頭拒絕。

「醉了嗎？」  
「？」

不懂侑在眼前晃手指的意思，日向開始不說話然後揮開眼前不斷搖晃的物體。  
晃眼，非常晃眼。  
頭已經在暈了，在加上眼前不斷在搖晃的物體讓日向覺得更加難受…  
想睡覺的感覺直沖腦門，但一閉眼就被人給搖醒…前前後後來個幾次，日向已經難受的皺起眉頭、嘟起嘴了。

「………可以了。」  
「………」  
「唉呀，翔陽真可愛~以後真的要禁止你喝酒了，不然這種樣子可是會引起大騷動的。」

舔了下嘴角，侑很滿意日向喝醉的表現。  
拿走了日向手中的鋁罐，侑讓全身無力的日向躺在軟墊上，當然也順手把日向身上的浴衣衣帶給抽掉丟旁邊。

終於可以安心睡覺的日向也乖乖的讓侑擺弄，絲毫無反抗意識。  
唯一一個不知道侑想做什麼的人是今晚的獵物，知道的兩個人沒有阻止也沒有反對，就放任侑對日向這麼做…

罪惡感和誘惑正成正比的襲向那兩人的心頭。  
宮侑所提出的“同一條船”指的就是一起當共犯…做出比星海更加出格的事來確保今晚的事任誰都不會說出去。

只要有人說出去，那便是玉石俱焚。

比起日向對隊友的毫無戒心，讓侑更加意外的是佐久早跟牛島居然沒有反對他的意見。

猶豫，他們只不過是在猶豫。  
宮侑可是能駕馭黑狼隊的野獸，區區一個牛島要讓他墮落其實很簡單。

「你們自己安排一下順序，我先開始了喔~」

說著，侑摸摸還在迷茫中的日向的頭，手指從飽滿的額頭輕碰、輕觸，沿著臉龐的曲線一路下滑到精巧的下巴，輕輕的抬，起接著就是如暴風一般的侵略。

宮侑很不爽。  
日向的初吻就這樣被神智不清的星海給奪走了？  
明明是他先看上的！  
如果日向的初吻是自己的話，他絕對會給日向一個美好的體驗…而不是像星海那樣意外性質的強吻！

侑粗暴的動作讓日向很不舒服的開始掙扎。  
軟綿綿的雙手早已沒力氣推阻一開始就帶著計謀的獵人，在嘴裡亂竄的物體讓日向很不舒服的發出虛弱的嗚咽聲、泛紅的雙頰和緊皺的眉頭簡直就是壓垮佐久早和牛島理智的稻草。

「嗚嗯……嗯……！！」

好不容易爭脫開侑的強吻，不等日向換氣…侑再一次的抓緊了日向的下巴，再一次的展開掠奪。  
這次日向掙扎的更厲害了，缺氧的壓力讓日向的雙眼擠出了一些淚花、被侑強制分開的雙腿也開始屈起來抵抗，最後侑放開抓著下巴的手改抓住不斷想推開自己的雙手，然後分別壓在日向身側…

「…我終於懂星海那傢伙失控的理由了，果然還是要把那傢伙丟出去門外才行。」

這麼柔軟又甜蜜的口腔，真的事讓星海那傢伙給糟蹋了！！  
意猶未盡的侑舔了舔濕潤的嘴唇，居高臨下的看著日向很努力的讓氧氣進入肺部循環。  
剛剛的掙扎讓沒有繫上帶子的浴衣變得更加情色、幾乎是全裸的日向就這樣讓侑清楚的看著那隨著呼吸而一上一下的胸前和平坦卻又帶著絲綢般光滑的腹部。

「……哈哈，這的角度可真是…」

侑並不介意佐久早和牛島兩個人繼續猶豫，日向的反應和身體讓侑開始後悔怎麼會腦抽邀請這兩個人來佔有這麼漂亮的肉體呢！？  
已經不介意還在猶豫的兩個人到底會不會按計畫的對日向動手了，侑想佔有，他想狠狠的讓日向只屬於他一個人…

他想把影山飛雄和那個被日向奉為憧憬的及川全都趕出日向的腦袋，最好是能讓日向的雙眼一輩子看著自己、一輩子接應自己的傳球、一輩子只對他笑、一輩子的待在他身邊。

宮侑想日向翔陽想到快瘋了。

好不容易回復了呼吸，日向覺得有些清醒卻又有些迷茫。

一時間不知道自己身處哪裡、壓在身上的人是誰，在旁邊的兩人又是誰？  
身體裡有一股熱一直散發不出去，就算張開嘴巴呼吸也排不出去…很難過，都已經那麼不舒服了身上還有東西一直在咬脖子！

討厭、好討厭！

「嗚嗯…！…不要…咬，嗚…難過…」

日向搖著頭想甩開脖子上的東西，沒想到那股詭異的啃咬雖然離開了但卻往更加敏感的地方前進，這可把日向嚇得回神了幾分。

「不要…不要！」  
「乖，別動！…翔陽乖乖的，我保證不弄痛你？」

說是這樣說但侑嘴上也沒閒著，繼續舔咬著日向的胸前。  
怪異的感覺讓日向忍不住掙脫侑緊抓自己的手，稍稍回復力氣後就掙扎的想離開侑的身下…  
怎麼可能讓他得逞，侑想也不想的抓著日向的肩膀就讓他趴在軟墊上隨後整個人壓了上去，本來就沒達到遮掩預期的浴衣經過這場角逐已經完全被剝掉了。

一瞬間，日向的心頭湧上了羞恥和害怕的反應。  
為什麼？  
宮侑前輩為什麼這麼做？  
這個人真的是宮侑前輩嗎？

「都怪翔陽不斷的掙扎，對不起啦~我剛剛沒有很大力，肩膀還痛嗎？」

單手抓住日向雙手的手腕、一隻腿也趁機卡進日向的雙腿間，侑溫柔的趴在日向身後對著耳邊道歉，但半勃的下身到是很不客氣的對著日向微翹的雙臀間磨蹭。

這可嚇到日向了。  
就算在怎麼不經人是也知道現在抵在身後的那是什麼…

「嗚嗚…不，不要…侑前輩，不要這樣……」

日向對侑突如其來的變化嚇得不輕，微微顫抖的身體反應的是害怕和無助的情緒。  
不敢抬頭看現在的狀況，日向害怕的眼淚忍不住滴了下來、求饒的話語也帶著細微的顫音…

這樣的日向哪能讓人心軟去救他？反而造成了反效果。  
低著頭的日向發現又一個陰影靠近，然後伸手抬起他的下巴…如果身後的宮侑是幻影，那眼前的牛島是什麼？

日向一時間不知道為什麼牛島明明在但剛剛卻不出任何聲響也沒有救他的打算？  
他的沉默讓日向陷入更加緊張的漩渦，留著眼淚的雙眼從迷茫漸漸變成恐懼，最後日向還是忍不住問了眼前還在掙扎的牛島…

「…牛島…前輩？」  
「……對不起。」

日向還沒有意識到牛島的話是什麼意思，才剛剛開口說過話的嘴又被眼前的人所掠奪。

「！！」

終於墮落了。

身後的侑得意的笑了一下。

不急於一時的侵略，侑帶著玩味的表情看著眼前那敗給誘惑的牛島。  
還對不起，你可真是正直過了頭呢！  
就跟你說了，說對不起有用的話世界要警察這種職業幹什麼？

牛島的吻比侑的還要纏人。

小小的口腔全都被佔滿無處可逃無處可躲，日向的雙手被侑從身後緊緊的壓制住、想閃躲這一切的小腦袋隨著牛島越漸激烈的吻而漸漸被抓住不給任何反抗機會。

只剩下佐久早在猶豫。  
其實他看到牛島加入的那瞬間心裡是無法相信的，瞪大雙眼的反應沒被侑忽視。  
而佐久早也知道侑那得逞的笑，最後佐久早選擇背過身去忽視這場悖德。

「嗚嗚…嗚嗚嗯…嗚……」

連最簡單的搖頭拒絕都做不到，日向害怕又委屈的哭出來了。  
眼淚一滴滴像斷線珍珠一樣低在牛島的手背上然後順著曲線在一滴滴的滴落在潔白的軟墊上。

「……」

大發慈悲的放開日向缺氧的小嘴，趁著獵物還忙著呼吸和哭泣的同時和侑交會一下眼神，牛島正式接手日向的自由權限。  
侑乾脆的放開壓制日向的手，然後先是掰開日向的雙腿好讓自已可以好好的開發日向又能不傷害到他，而牛島在這同時強制讓日向的手抓著自己的，一瞬間日向失去了平衡。

身後的侑開始拓展自己的慾望，像是長的隱形翅膀的背部光潔又不失彈性，他可是久好久以就想著總有一天要在這裡印上自己的牙印然後在撕裂這對翅膀，好讓日向翔陽無法飛翔徹底成為狐狸的新娘。

兩人的動作和預謀僅僅就憑那一眼的交流。  
日向終於忍不住巨大的羞恥和恐懼，曾經熟悉的兩人變的很陌生…日向只感受到一種感覺，那就是絕望。

「不要…不要這樣！請你們放開…拜託了…牛島前輩、侑前輩…」  
「……晚了，日向翔陽…」

沒給日向更多發話權，牛島抓著日向的手往身後一扯，趁日向失去平衡只能依偎在自己身上的時候牛島抱著日向的肩膀、一手壓著日向的後腦強迫接受他的給予。

「嗚嗚…嗚嗯…！！」

掙扎的雙手最後只能攀著牛島健壯的背部，被牛島緊緊抓住的後腦無法拒絕那帶著絕對占有慾的舌頭放肆的在口腔裡侵，而身後的侑開始放肆的從肩膀的肌膚一路啃咬到帶著韌性的腰部，兩人的舉動讓日向的雙手不斷的在牛島的背部劃下一到到曖昧的血痕。

緊緊抓著日向的腰部讓日向沒有機會爭脫，就算只有一晚，侑終於滿意日向背上的牙印都是自己的。  
除了那長著翅膀的地方，侑可是費盡心思的咬到幾乎快出血的狀態，像極了剛被折去雙翼的樣子。  
啊啊…這種親手撕毀掉鳥族的羽翼，讓他只能依偎著自己的感覺…真好，侑開心的笑了。

隨著日向越來越沒力的掙扎，牛島也放開嘴裡的佔有。  
病態的把嘴裡的唾液不斷的送進日向的口腔裡來強迫他吞下，這種感覺就好像只要日向喝下自己的液體他就會是我的人一樣…很美好，牛島得意的笑了。

日向的希望像是融進眼淚一樣，一滴一滴的掉落、一點一點的失去。

但是恐懼無法消散。

「嗚嗚…為什麼，為什麼…這麼做…嗚…」

想要遮住雙眼哭泣也做不到，日向不敢去看牛島的表情。  
帶著恐怖慾望的神情可是毫不掩蓋的直掃日向的身體，日向只敢低頭問著但卻不敢對誰…

「我可是一直一直一~直愛著你的喔！要怪就怪你為什麼要出現在我眼前吧！」  
侑迷戀的咬著日向的後頸，接著深情的在日向耳邊告白。

「……一直以來，都是你不好。」  
牛島也不甘示弱的抓著日向強迫著日向充滿淚花的眼睛只能看著自己，然後溫柔的舔去不斷滴落的淚水。

「等等，我覺得太不公平了…位置換一下，我也要跟翔陽接吻。」  
「誰理你。」

兩人的告白可沒有感動日向，反而把人嚇得不行。

日向哭得更大聲、掙扎的反應更激烈，一直不斷對著門外呼救連牛島當機立斷堵住日向的嘴也因為怕傷到劇烈掙扎的日向而有所鬆動，最後日向發現了背對著他們的佐久早…

「救…救我，佐久早前輩…救我…嗚嗚…好可怕…」  
「………」

日向轉而向佐久早求救，這時兩人沒有阻止他。  
早已經墮落的兩人正等著看戲，佐久早一開始沒拒絕這場提議和離開房間就只是猶豫…  
他們到要看看正人君子佐久早挨不挨住日向的求救。

「佐久早前輩…救我，拜託…」  
「……還記得我的名字嗎？」  
「嗚…記、記得…記得……！」

佐久早的一句話讓日向有了一線生機，只要喊了佐久早的名字那就會得救！  
但日向沒注意到兩個等著看戲的惡魔和一直背對著的的佐久早說話的語調…

那是壓抑、猶豫，像即將墮落的天使所發出的最後一句求救。

日向在求佐久早，而佐久早也在求日向。

只要日向說不出名字或是答錯，那他可以毫不猶豫的揮開那兩個人救出日向…因為那代表日向心裡沒有他，他可以掩飾真心跟日向保持刻意的距離。  
但要是日向說對了，那他就會加入他們一起和日向狂歡…因為那代表日向的心中關注著他，他就可以毫不掩飾的愛著日向，那陽光一樣的孩子。

「聖…聖臣…」  
「………」

纏著日向的兩個人笑了。

「臣臣好詐喔~我也想讓翔陽喊我侑一個字就好。」  
「日向翔陽，你真的是笨蛋。」  
「……咦？」

佐久早踏著沉穩的步伐一步步走過來，等接近了日向才發現佐久早的不對勁。  
和身上那兩個人是一樣的氣息，他沒有要救我的意思…

「不、不要！！」  
「嘖！」

侑和牛島兩人抓住了被佐久早嚇得退縮的日向，接著侑用責怪的口氣抱怨佐久早樣子也太嚇人、牛島摸著日向的頭企圖讓他放鬆，可惜效果不佳。

「把我的翔陽嚇跑了你要怎麼賠？」  
「日向翔陽是我的。」  
「閉嘴，兩個人一起上都搞不定是有什麼問題嗎？」

可惜了可惜了，但卻不意外。  
不如說佐久早堅持這麼久還蠻讓侑感到驚訝的…

「那你們兩個先忙，我去準備一下。」

說著很乾脆的就放開日向，而佐久早並沒有讓日向有逃脫的機會，侑一鬆手佐久早就馬上接替侑的位置，很不客氣的欣賞日向恐懼的表情。

「我可不像你們兩個禽獸，翔陽的第一次一定得要舒舒服服的體驗才行。」  
邊說邊換上衣服離開房間，走之前還不忘關門。

「別趁機把星海光來丟出去。」  
「……………………知道啦！」

「別做這樣的事…拜託，不要繼續下去了…」  
侑走了後，佐久早和牛島的壓迫感並沒有比較減輕，反而還讓日向覺得吸進肺部的空氣少了很多。  
他不知道兩個人在想些什麼，侑一走，空氣就像凝結了一樣…兩人什麼話都不說、自己的求饒也不搭理。

「………」  
佐久早沒有說話，抓著日向的雙腿就把日向整個人翻過來。  
日向因為這突如其來的動作叫了一聲，正面向上、強迫著日向看著兩人的姿勢讓日向感到更加害怕和羞恥，牛島也沒傻著，緊緊抓著日向的雙手跟他的十指相扣，明明就是單方面的強迫但卻像情投意合一樣，但牛島卻很喜歡這樣。

「讓他的身體撐起來，躺著太難做事了。」  
「同意。」

牛島維持著與日向交扣的十指，然後抱著日向不費力氣的讓日向躺到自己懷裡，而下巴很自然的靠在日向的頭頂上，牛島很滿意這種姿勢，這樣日向就是他的情人，而兩人正甜蜜的靠在一起。

「你得記著我們是共犯。」  
「我保證我會交換位置。」

還沒從被佐久早背叛的事實中緩過來，日向的小嘴一張一合幾乎說不出話來。  
背後的牛島早已忍不住啃咬日向的脖子，似乎想把侑在上留下的氣味全都蓋掉，既然和佐久早達成了共識，牛島乾脆的放開日向的手讓他可以自由的掙扎，然後等不及的空出手去欺負胸前的紅點。  
多虧了佐久早的姿勢提議，這樣子日向的背後只要一掙扎就可以慰藉牛島半勃的下身，牛島不介意日向可以多動一點。

「不要，不要捏！牛島前輩、住手…不…嗚嗚…！！」  
忍不住牛島對胸前的欺負，日向哀求身後的人住手、身體也忍不住怪異的感覺而閃躲，然後…  
日向不難發覺頂在他腰際的東西是什麼，馬上嚇得不敢輕舉妄動。

但胸前的凌虐沒有停手的意思，日向就算知道腰際那帶著份量、虎視眈眈的頂著的東西是什麼他也忍不住掙扎、閃躲胸前肆意妄為的手。

佐久早拿著啤酒喝了一口，接著抓住日向的臉毫不猶豫的把嘴裡的液體全強迫日向喝下。  
和侑跟牛島不一樣的是佐久早給了日向喘息的機會，日向乖乖吞下酒液後佐久早才離開，等日向咳了幾聲順過氣後佐久早才會進行一下一次的喂酒。

「接吻過後嘴裡有很多你害怕的細菌。」  
「……酒精能殺菌。」

面對牛島的調侃佐久早挑了挑眉，冷靜的懟回去。

侑對日向口腔的評語和牛島剛剛一個勁的往死裡舔，佐久早簡直想舔到日向哭叫著求饒，但又顧慮到細菌問題…牛島他是不怎麼在意只是會防備一下，但被侑碰過那就不行了要無死角消毒才行。

這樣一口一口的餵一瓶酒很快就見底，同時佐久早也和日向接吻接上癮了。  
日向的嘴裡溫熱又香甜，在加上酒精的催發原本還會亂動的日向漸漸的軟下身體、任由著佐久早和牛島的擺佈。

牛島也沒閒著，胸前的紅點幾乎是被揉捏得綻放。

空出一手往下滑，接著停留在日向最為私密的地方後便拉開褲頭摸了進去，已經軟綿綿的日向並沒有多大的反應，只是稍微動一下而已就沒有更多的動作。

「脫掉它。」  
「………」

牛島有點不滿的對佐久早要求，佐久早沒有生氣…看來他也想趁侑還沒回來的時候大撈油水。  
佐久早抓著日向的內褲毫不猶豫的脫掉然後隨手亂丟，接著大大的分開日向的雙腿好讓自己可以清楚了欣賞日向青澀的身體。

「……要換位置嗎？」  
「晚點。」

你給我老實的從背後來，我才剛站好C位你就來搶還要不要合作？

行，但是讓日向忍不住叫出來的要我才行。

………好，你自便。

好不容易有些許緩和的體溫和力氣因為被佐久早喂酒而消失無蹤，體內的熱度又開始上升、腦袋又開始變得昏昏沉沉的…背後好像有什麼溫熱的東西靠著、身上又有什麼東西在不斷舔咬著，日向已經不想管了。

「嗚嗯…好熱，嗯……」

閉著眼睛，日向的眼角依舊留著眼淚。  
但不一樣的是這次的淚水是因為快感而留下的。

佐久早弓著身體趴在日向胸前試圖把已經綻放的紅花咬得更加鮮紅、牛島一邊親吻著日向的髮絲，雙手有帶著技巧和結奏熱情的挑動日向的青澀。  
迷迷糊糊的日向被兩人的調情刺激的受不，忍不住張開迷濛的雙眼、嘴裡嗚咽的聲音如幼貓般的撩人心旋，佐久早忍不住抬頭看著動情的日向，接著很榮幸的被日向索吻。

「嗚嗯…哈啊…嗯嗯…」  
「呼…」

這可是日向第一次的主動。  
佐久早吻的忘我，連日向扯著他的浴衣也很配合的讓日向扯掉。

這可讓牛島看得萬般不爽。  
瞪著佐久早的眼神自動被佐久早忽視，可能是吻技太好日向都攀在佐久早身上了，感受到危機的牛島馬上把差點被佐久早帶走的日向抓回來，然後捏著日向的臉蛋也不避諱佐久早憤怒的視線，霸道的賭上日向的嘴。

「………喂。」  
「……………」

牛島哪願意搭裡他。  
為了回敬佐久早他還故意和日向發出曖昧的聲音，搞得佐久早差點賞牛島兩拳表示警告。

行，給你！都給你。

雖然日向受不了牛島攻勢而忍不住發出的嗚咽聲可愛的要命，但可別忘了穩站C位的是誰。  
日向已經側過身忘情的和牛島纏綿，似乎是很喜歡接吻的日向迷迷糊糊的抱著牛島的脖子想要得夠多，牛島幫然非常樂意。  
相擁的兩人似乎把佐久早給忘了，但佐久早自然有讓日向馬上拋起牛島的辦法。

毫不猶豫，佐久早低下身體朝日向的青澀發出攻勢…日向的和他本人一樣，漂亮的形狀、乾淨的味道，有潔癖的佐久早一點都不排斥，年輕的身體一點都經不起挑逗，尤其是這種初嚐性愛的漂亮身體。

果然，只是稍微舔一下日向就忍不住的嗚咽起來。  
嘴角扯出一個勢在必得的角度，佐久早接著舔弄、挑逗著，從敏感部位直沖腦門的快感讓日向想甩掉牛島的索吻，剛剛還在相擁的手已經開始推著阻牛島。  
忘情的王者怎麼能讓獵物得逞？捉住搗蛋的雙手後，精巧的下巴又被牛島強制性的捉回去制裁。

日向的青澀已經被佐久早舔弄得受不了了…不斷的想甩掉嘴裡一直黏上來的舌頭放肆尖叫，日向難受的皺著眉頭、嘴裡忍不住發出最魅惑人心的聲音，但牛島就是不肯鬆口，直到日向忍受不住大力咬了牛島一口，他才鬆開日向被抓住的雙手、放棄和日向接吻。

「不行~啊…啊~別…嗚嗯……」

也意識到從嘴裡發出的聲音有多嬌媚誘人，日向蹙緊眉頭、一手摀著嘴巴想把呻吟給吞回去，一手有氣無力的搭在佐久早的頭上不知道是想推開還是拉近。  
回敬牛島剛剛的所做所為佐久早也故意吸允出聲音，幸好牛島身體健康不然絕對會被氣到腦瘀血…

但這還不夠，佐久早這次是下定決心要牛島難堪。

我就當著你的面跟日向翔陽快活，你就好好當個人型毯子乖乖的看！

「嗚嗯~不要了…求你…忍不住了…嗚啊……」  
「求誰？是誰不要了？不說清楚沒人會明白的。」

充滿掠奪的雙眼直直射進日向迷離的視線裡，佐久早的眼神告訴日向想要求饒就得乖乖聽自己的。  
於是日向忍不住快感、忍不住佐久早催促的挑逗，用著能柔媚的低吟和求饒的調帶著哭聲說出了佐久早想聽的話…

「嗚嗯……是…是聖臣…嗚…求你了，聖臣…翔陽…嗚…翔陽忍不住了…」  
「好孩子。」

獎勵似的在日向青澀的頂端親一口，接著佐久早毫不留情的吞吐起來，過度的快感讓日向挨不住的大叫、大喊著騙人，更要命的還是帶著佐久早的名字喊，讓佐久早欠缺安慰的下身立刻高漲起來。

「嗚阿啊啊啊----！不要…啊……不要…騙子…嗚…聖臣是騙子…啊啊……不要欺負…嗚嗚…別欺負翔陽……」

「……嘖！」

眼前的佐久早可是被日向喊得通體舒暢，但牛島可是不爽到極點。

抓起日向放在佐久早頭上的手，牛島一個反剪就讓日向那溫暖適中的掌心落在自己那半勃的慾望上，雖然內褲還包裹著，但那熱度可不容小覷的燙了日向的手。

「嗚嗚…不要…忍不住…啊啊！好燙，不要…」  
「……不准無視我。」

硬是抓著日向的手強硬的要求日向安慰，另一隻手依舊強迫抓著日向的臉要求接吻。  
這張小嘴怎麼喊都是佐久早的名字，乾脆堵起來！

「嗚嗚嗚！！……嗚嗚嗯………嗚------！！」

佐久早一看也不爽了，雙手情色的摸著日向最柔嫩的大腿根部、接著慢慢的往內，最後一邊吞吐一邊玩弄著根部下的小圓球。  
過大的刺激讓日向的大腿忍不住僵直、顫抖著，小巧的腳趾也因為快感緊緊縮著、被強制愛撫牛島慾望的手也因為明顯漲大的體積而害怕的閃躲，但又被牛島強制按回去愛撫。  
過度敏感的地方被人肆意玩弄得忍受不住、想宣洩出來的聲音又被身後這醋意橫生的男人給吞下…

「嗚嗚……嗚嗚…嗯嗯嗯-----！！！」

因兩個男人互相交勁而被迫衝上臨界點的日向最後只能全身僵直的在完全不打算迴避的佐久早嘴裡射出濃郁的慾望。  
這對初嚐性愛的日向根本過於刺激，僵直的身體在緊繃到最高點後就馬上癱軟下來…

「嗚嗚……嗚……嗚嗚………」

兩個男人總算是肯放開他了。

過度高潮的日向只能癱軟在床上、顫抖的身體，無意識流出的淚水、微張的嘴不自覺的發出悲鳴，可憐的卷著身體側躺在床墊上等帶餘韻慢慢退去。

日向的身體真的太美好了。  
不介意讓日向稍微休息，佐久早挑釁的在牛島面前吞下日向的初精，連嘴角的殘渣也沒浪費。

「……你別太過份了。」  
「你也是，別忘了我們是合作關係。」  
「………」

對於牛島充滿怒氣的警告，佐久早挑了挑眉好心的提醒對方。  
兩人的對視沒持續多久，日向那甜美的身體多一個人分就少一點甜頭，看來牛島和佐久早是想趁侑來之前徹底佔有日向。

兩人換了位置，身體依舊軟綿綿的日向好像還沒從剛才的高潮回神…迷茫的雙眼和表達難受的眉頭似乎不明白他們想做什麼，臉頰的潮紅讓日向看起來更加秀色可餐。  
沒自覺現在到底多誘人，日向疑惑的歪了歪頭不懂一前一後的兩人想做什麼，這一眼讓牛島和佐久早忍不住伸出舌尖給自己因情慾而乾澀的嘴唇給予一些水分。

「……還記得佐久早給你做的嗎？」  
牛島邊說邊脫下快要沒有遮蔽功能的浴衣，接著用有力的手指在日向嘴唇上撫摸、揉捏。

「？」  
不清楚牛島指的是什麼，日向迷茫的眼眸看著牛島充滿慾望又銳利的眼。

經過剛剛的高潮，體內一度下降的熱度又開始上升了…  
呆呆的小腦袋不知道該怎麼辦才好，日向的理智被本能給蓋過，一片空白的腦袋裡只想著要把體內的熱氣給散發出去，所以也不明白自己到底該做什麼、或是已經做了什麼。

「嗚嗯~」

無意識的伸出嫣紅的小舌把牛島在嘴邊挑逗的手指舔了一下，這舉動成功的把牛島給嚇得睜大了眼睛。  
就在這鬆懈的一秒，日向將牛島的手指含進了嘴裡模仿著剛剛被教導的舌吻技巧，輕咬、舔拭…害怕眼前的大手被主人收回去，日向緊緊抓著牛島的手腕，像是舔拭冰淇淋一樣的仔仔細細舔咬了起來。

「………嘖！」

佐久早咋了下舌，心裡盤算著要日向等一下給他好好的舔。

他可是講規矩的人，自然不會眼紅牛島然後強制把人拉開，日向想怎麼做佐久早就隨他去。  
佐久早也很喜歡日向的背後，雖然漂亮的背部已經因為自己的猶豫而被宮侑搶先佔領了，但他可不介意，侑的牙印在哪他就接著覆蓋上去，一開始就說過了，被侑碰到的地方都要好好的消毒。

空著的手也沒閒著，再一次伸向前方的青澀。  
明白何為情慾後的慾望會更加容易墮落，這次要再讓日向喊著自己的名字射！

「嗚嗯…哈啊…嗚嗯……」

從牛島的角度往下看，這種景色太容易讓自己失控了！  
促緊的眉頭、粉嫩的臉頰、迷茫的眼神和閃著水光的睫毛，這些帶著暗示的形容居然和代表正能量的日向意外的合適，實在是過於誘人，尤其是那靈活的小舌和迷情意亂的舔咬…

牛島不顧日向低吟著抱怨，執意收起被舔濕透的手然後輕輕的抓著日向的雙肩引導日向抓著自己的腰際、臉貼在自己精壯的腹部。  
日向乖乖的讓牛島擺弄，接著抬頭看了牛島一眼後就照著剛剛舔弄手指的樣子舔拭起眼前的肉牆。

佐久早一眼就知道牛島想讓日向幹什麼，雖然不會去阻止但還是瞪了牛島一眼。

「…你撈的油水也太多了。」  
「彼此彼此。」

身體因為佐久早的玩弄變得更加敏感，因為攀在牛島的腰際，日向現在是跪在床墊上一邊舔弄牛島一邊接受佐久早的愛撫。  
似乎是忍受不住佐久早對敏感處的加重撫摸，日向邊挑逗牛島的同時也低吟出甜美又帶著痛苦的呻吟…

「嗚……嗯……啊啊…嗚啊…不行…嗚…嗯……」

身體隨著佐久早的愛撫輕輕的顫抖，日向的腰忍不住的一縮一縮後終於沒有力氣支撐上半身，只能可憐兮兮的將臉蛋靠在牛島的腹下輕喘。  
並沒發現自己在很糟糕的地方休息，牛島咋了下舌、伸手摸了日向的小腦袋，接著用半勃的慾望碰著日向的臉頰…日向正被佐久早挑逗得流出歡愉又難受的淚水和低吟，還沒來得及碰上佐久早煽情的手前就被牛島給抓回去。

日向有點不滿，抬起頭想埋怨對方為什麼要阻止他，但卻被牛島那雙帶著快要爆發慾望的眼神給殺得身上的血液再度沸騰，像被蛇盯上的獵物一樣呆呆望著牛島等待指令。

「…拉開，然後做你該做的。」

把捉到的小手按在褲沿，牛島的語氣比以往還要低沉。  
日向向是被控制一樣乖乖拉下牛島身上唯一一件遮蔽物，就算是半勃也很有份量的慾望隨即彈出並且打在日向的嘴唇上，嚇得日向有些害怕的往後退了一點，但馬上又被牛島摸著後腦的手硬是把日向壓了回來。

眼前的慾望確實嚇著日向，就算身上的慾火被佐久早控制得焚身，但那張小嘴也只願意低吟不願意安撫那粗壯的慾望。  
佐久早看日向哭著可憐而牛島已經有點不悅，幸好沒去搶日向嘴裡的第一次…  
時間要抓緊，佐久早輕咬著日向的後頸、手指往日向再次勃起的青澀頂端小力的摩擦，這小小的舉動讓日向的小嘴馬上張開哀鳴，接著被牛島硬生生的堵進那等待安撫的巨獸。

「嗚嗯！！嗚……嗚……嗚嗯…」

溫暖的口腔不久前才探訪過，日向的嘴裡不深，牛島小心翼翼的捉著日向的下巴防止他下意識做出咬合的動作、摸著後腦的手小力的壓著日向的頭打算讓慾望再前進一點點。  
日向的嘴被塞的滿滿的，才剛含進嘴那慾望居然就開始慢慢的變硬、變大，這讓日向只能用著最可憐的表情微微抬頭看著牛島請求放過，殊不知那種表情惹得牛島的情慾更加沸騰。

巨獸的前端已經抵到日向的咽喉，日向因為想吐出來但卻被後腦的手掌給壓得緊緊的，無奈之餘也只能動著濕潤的舌頭將異物頂出去了。  
但前端分泌出的液體讓本來就柔軟濕潤的小舌打滑，日向的舌尖就這樣從頂端滑過傘狀的縫隙，來來回回好幾次…

「嗚……嗚嗯……嗯……」  
「呼……」

牛島被日向嘴裡的舉動弄的忍不住輕喘著氣，放在日向後腦的手掌一壓一放的模仿著交合時的動作，慢慢帶著節奏的動作讓日向抓到的呼吸的短暫時間和取悅牛島的技巧，這讓那粗長的柱身慢慢甦醒…沒多久，日向的小嘴只能夠取悅巨獸的前段，沾著濕氣的柱根就算少了安撫也是粗壯的嚇人。

「呼…乖，用手…」  
「嗚…嗚嗯……嗯……」

含著巨物又無法吐出來回答牛島，日向學佐久早為自己做的那樣用雙手取悅牛島欠缺愛撫的根部，然後抬頭看著牛島動情的喘息，等待誇獎的眼不斷的望著，直到牛島獎勵似摸摸日向的小腦袋後日向又更加賣力的吞吐起來。

前方的青澀被佐久早有一下沒一下的碰著，日向雖然少了一份威脅但體內卻傳出一股巨大的空虛感…  
體內的血液已經被挑起熱度，不知道是不是故意的，日向的腰向被賦予生命一樣慢慢的晃動，不斷的磨蹭佐久早的慾望，這讓還沉醉留下牙印的佐久早不得不停下嘴上的工作，發出低沉的單音節後馬上把等待已久的慾望釋放出來，不偏不倚的打在日向那富有彈性的肉臀上。

“啪-----！！”的一聲讓氣氛變得更加淫靡。  
白皙的肉臀被拍打後，日向像被燙著似的，雖然嘴裡含著牛島的慾望但還是忍不住用咽喉發出一聲全是滿足和驚嘆的呻吟。

「嗚嗯~」  
「………」  
「………」

日向的呻吟像是信號彈一樣，兩人馬上就知道眼前的日向已經發情了。

但他們可沒想過被快感和慾望沖昏頭的日向有多麼的奪人精魄，還沒等兩人出招，日向最自然的身體反應差點沒逼瘋他們。

捉住日向下巴的手不知道什麼時後放開，現在的日向已經可以做得很好，吞吐的技巧和速度已經不滿足牛島一開始的緩慢節奏、安撫著柱根的雙手開始遊走，愣是不斷的撫摸、按摩連牛島自己也不知道的敏感地帶，甚至還嘗試想把嘴裡粗壯的巨獸全吞進去，越漸高漲的快感直直襲向牛島，他簡直快被日向逼瘋了…

知道佐久早的慾望就在自己身後，那靈活又帶著韌性的腰居然自動的調整位置，把佐久早粗大的慾望夾在肉臀中間的細縫裡上下滑動，那沖腦又顫慄的快感讓佐久早的巨獸一下就覺醒起來，粗大的柱身被夾在那細縫裡的驚人畫面，佐久早一度忘記呼吸…

「呼…呼…嗯…」  
「…呼…呼…嗚…」

牛島和佐久早很有默契的忍不住低吟，精壯的身體所流出的汗水都幾乎都是被發情的日向逼出來的。

想一把抓住日向、押著這不知死活的小妖精讓他嘴裡只管喊著自己的名字，然後屁股下流的索求…最後被操到什麼都射不出來！！

但是這裡還有個人！！

更有默契的互瞪一眼，彷彿是在嫌對方攪局。

「哈啊……嗚嗯…嗚嗯…哈啊……」

所有的理智已經崩毀，日向的腦袋昏昏漲漲的…

嘴裡的熱度雖然燙的嚇人，但卻能有效的緩解身上的熱度、肉臀間的熱源變得更加粗大已經不好夾緊了，但一直磨蹭還是能撫慰一下前方一直消散不下去的青澀。

想要更多…想要、想要…

日向抬起泛著淚花但卻異常撩人的眼神，先是看著牛島、眼裡帶著疑惑和不解，接著退出已經被舔得濕淋淋甚至還滴著唾液的巨根、用著帶著情慾嗓音說著…

「牛島前輩…」

被點名的牛島動了一下。

還不等身後的佐久早動怒，日向的手已經伸過去握著佐久早完全勃起的巨根滑動了幾下，接著日向依舊帶著疑惑的表情回頭，魅惑的看了佐久早一眼、輕笑著說…

「聖臣…」

被叫名字的佐久早震了一下。

兩人最後的理智已經被日向掐在手上，然後碾碎。  
已經顧不得誰是前輩誰是後輩了，高漲得沖腦的情慾不斷的在命令自己的身體只管做出一件事…

「想要更多…拜託…讓翔陽舒服…」

操他。

牛島完全顧不上會不會傷害到日向，一把扳回日向的臉後就把完全勃起的巨根不顧一切的塞進日向的嘴裡，接著粗暴的抽動。  
熱源終於得到了消滅的出口，日向努力把嘴張到最大、頭部微微調整，好讓發狂的牛島能把巨根全都送進來，調皮的雙手也掐著牛島的腰際挑逗的撫摸、遊走。  
敏感的前端一經過日向的咽喉時，那兩塊肌肉就像是有生命一樣的緊緊夾住再讓它滑進去，這種難以言喻的快感讓牛島忍不住把日向的腦袋按得更深、抽插的更快，腰際已經忍不住開始晃動了…

礙於面子的低喘已經無法發洩這難以忍受的快感，牛島終於紅著眼、大聲的粗喘起來。

「哈啊…哈啊…日向…翔陽…嗯…」

牛島的喘息像是媚藥一樣融進了日向發燙的身體裡，鼓勵著日向更賣力的吸舔、吞吐。

被挑逗到極限的佐久早已經沒有一開始游刃有餘的閒情，粗暴的對日向的肉臀拍了好幾下後硬是抓著日向的腰際強迫下身高高崛起、接著再緊抓住日向的大腿根強行併攏，急著發洩的巨根借著敏感的前端所溢出的透明液體，佐久早強而有力的從日向身後撞進那柔軟又敏感的小縫，像是真的在性交一樣瘋狂抽插起來。  
早已勃起的青澀被身後的赤黑色巨獸撞得不斷搖晃，還可憐兮兮的滴下淫穢的汁液，身下的床墊由乾淨白淨慢慢的變得濕潤起來…

實在是受不了佐久早失控的撞擊，從私處直傳腦門的快感讓日向那強韌又靈活的腰忍不住軟了下來、大腿最私密的根部也被磨擦成紅撲撲的，快要撐不住佐久早衝撞的力量了。

「嗚嗯！」  
「呼……給我…並攏！」

發狂的佐久早只要感受到日向的腰和腿有一點下沉，就會毫不留情的在那粉嫩的肉臀上在添上一巴掌，又疼又怕的日向只好努力撐起發抖的腰和腿，努力的併攏討好佐久早的巨物。  
只要日向乖乖的，佐久早就會安撫、揉捏那兩瓣粉色的肉臀，接著再撐開那最純潔的縫隙撞進自己赤黑色的粗長巨物，巨大的快感襲捲日向的腦袋，像麻藥和酒精一樣讓日向一而再的去激怒佐久早好獲得這種發狂的快感。

「…呼…呼…日向…翔陽…呼…」

佐久早一手圈著日向的腰、一手握住自己的巨物和日向的青澀，用的腰桿的抽插力道給了兩人快要爆發的慾望一點點甜頭。

濕淋淋的青澀終於被寬大的手掌所包著，日向忍不住想發出甜美又驚嘆的呻吟…  
但嘴裡還含著牛島粗長的巨物，同時也不斷的給予日向既痛苦又上癮的快感，日向的呻吟只能勉強用咽喉發出，但只要這麼做牛島那敏感、即將爆發的前端就會被絞得失控，接著又是一陣懲罰意味的狂亂抽插。

已經不行了…忍不住了…

情慾和快感混著淚水和汗水全都低落在床墊上，攀在牛島腰上的手也忍不住撐在床墊上好維持著及將癱倒的上半身、雙眼已經被淚水泡得發紅看起來既嫵媚又可憐，喘著大氣的牛島稍稍回過神來，壓在日向後腦的大手憐惜的撫摸，像在安慰、獎勵日向做得很好一樣。

下半身已經沒力了，只能靠佐久早健壯的手臂圈住腰際的力量支撐，柔軟又私密的大腿根部已經被佐久早操得熟爛、被拍打得紅撲撲的肉臀乖順的夾著討好縫隙中的巨獸，不斷顫抖的青澀告訴佐久早已經是極限了，佐久早終於俯下身趴在日向身後、舔咬了幾下後頸像是讚許、嘉獎日向一樣。

兩人最後的衝刺讓日向幾乎快暈過去。  
喊不出聲響的嘴只能嗚嗚噎噎的發出幾個帶著連音的音節、失力顫抖的下半身已經無法乖巧的給予慰藉……

「呼……呼……嗚嗯！」  
「……呼…呼…嗯！」

當煽情的氣氛和高漲的情慾到最高潮時，兩人的腰際拼命向前挺進，最後分別在日向的嘴裡和私密處射出了帶著濃郁麝香氣息的白液。  
接著像預謀好一樣，兩人過分的用精壯的腰際重重的在剛被精液燙傷的地方重力撞了幾下，強迫著日向要接受巨根裡殘留的慾望，一滴不剩的全接下。

而日向這時候早就已經失了神…  
失去光彩的眼睛慢慢閉上，然後全身顫抖、縮成C字型的躺倒在一片狼藉的床墊上。

「呼……暈過去了嗎？」  
「………看樣子是。」

三人像是剛從水中出來一樣，但沒人在乎。  
牛島邊問邊掰開日向微微開啟的嘴，仔細檢查日向有沒有把他的東西全喝下去、佐久早野心不在焉的回答，接著扳開日向的腿把剛剛射出的精液全都抹在青澀後面那緊閉的純潔上。

兩人都知道些接下來要做什麼，心照不宣的笑了一下。

「好了~時間到，本以為你們會拖到我回來，沒想到不但有默契而且還蠻狠的。」

不知道什麼時後回來的侑帶著一袋東西回來了，就杵在門口似笑非笑的說。  
牛島和佐久早都不說話，警惕的看著侑換上浴衣然後帶著手裡的東西走過來。

「嗯？既然你們已經各自拿了翔陽的初次，我就不客氣的當翔陽的一個男人吧！」  
「………讓他休息一下。」

擋下侑對日向伸出的手，牛島有些後悔的說。  
侑笑了一下、拍掉牛島的手，接著用發怒的語氣對牛島提問…

「用我的時間讓翔陽休息，怎麼不見你和佐久早讓翔陽喘息過？」  
「……………」

大概也看得出侑會突然出去的打算和計謀，佐久早抓起床墊上早已失溫的浴衣套上、轉身走去放行李的地方拿自己的水喝。

「我們可是在同條船上的，保有共同的秘密…我想我沒冒犯到您吧？牛島前輩？」  
「………………」

侑笑咪咪的表情對牛島來說看起來像是威脅，既然是保有共同秘密那麼得到共同報酬也是應當的，他早該想到宮侑的預謀！

「別那種中計的表情嘛~我跟你們不一樣，很大氣的！」  
侑接著把袋子裡的東西倒出來，沒了用途的塑膠袋隨手一丟，接著再次給予兩人誘惑…

「我想你們不會一次就滿足吧！翔陽的第一次是我，但你們也可以。」  
邊說邊撕開包裝的包膜，侑笑笑的說著。

「只要記得戴套。」

『『……………你是怎麼知道我的尺寸？…』』

兩人看著侑買回來的保險套，心裡疑惑的問。

TBC.


End file.
